destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Whitmore-Cooper Family
The Whitmore-Cooper Family is a line of mortal people, that originated thousands of years ago. They play an important role in the Grand Design, as they were tasked with protecting two angelic items. The modern-day descendants of this family are Sebastian Whitmore and Melissa Cooper. History In 500 B.C., two mortal siblings lived together, Viviana and Rufus. One day, they were visited by the High Angel, Handreel. Handreel offered them a chance to serve a greater purpose and protect good magic. He then asked them to protect a Book and a Medallion, telling them that the items were very important and that evil would one day come after them. It was their jobs to protect these items, and keep them from falling into the wrong hands. The siblings agreed, and Handreel left their village. Viviana and Rufus then agreed that it would be better if they kept the items apart. With that, they bid each other farewell and separated forever. Hundreds of years later, the modern-day descendants of Viviana and Rufus were now two families. They are known as the Whitmore's, who are descendants of Rufus and current guardians of the Book of the Angels, and the Cooper's, who are descendants of Viviana and current guardians of the Angel Medallion. Due to a number of circumstances, the two families were unaware of their relationship for a very long time. However, Jeremiah Whitmore and Elliot Cooper were able to find each other, as both were looking to expand their knowledge of their respective items. They were unaware of their relationship but became close friends with each other. They tried to learn as much as they could from and with each other so that they could pass their knowledge onto their children. Unfortunately, Elliot was murdered by a demon named Ignatius who was looking for the medallion, which forced him to give his daughter, Melissa, the medallion prematurely. His daughter was then sent away to live with her Aunt, and Jeremiah tried to find Elliot's daughter so that he could help her. However, he was unsuccessful and died before he could find her. However, his son, Sebastian, knew of his father's desire to find Melissa and protect the collection of Books and tried for years to find her. Sebastian and Melissa eventually did meet in 2033, after both of their respective items were stolen. They have since retrieved their items and have become friends. Family Members * Viviana and Rufus: * Eva: '''Eva was a witch and midwife that lived during the 17th century in Colonial Virginia. She ran a small but powerful coven, and one day, she and her coven took in a mortal woman named Charlotte Warren. Charlotte would later give birth to a powerful witch, Melinda Warren. Eva was Charlotte's midwife and the guardian of Melinda. Eva often taught Melinda spells and the ways of being a witch. Eva later had a son and became the adoptive Grandmother of Prudence Warren, the daughter of Melinda Warren. She was a descendant of Rufus and an ancestor of the Whitmore family. ** '''Eva's Line: Eva's line continued with her son, who presumably had children of his own. Eva's son was also the adoptive father and guard of Prudence Warren, Melinda Warren's daughter. He later presumably had children of his own, which continued the line who would later become the modern-day family known as the Whitmore's. * Jeremiah Whitmore's Great-Grandfather: * Jeremiah Whitmore: Jeremiah is the father of Sebastian Whitmore, the husband of an unnamed and presumably deceased woman, a descendant of Rufus' as well as Eva, and the distant relative of Elliot Cooper and Melissa Cooper. Jeremiah's father passed the Book of The Angels down to him along with his knowledge of the books before his death. Jeremiah dedicated a large portion of his life to learning more about the books and where they came from. He eventually became friends with a man named Elliot Cooper who was in a similar position as himself, and the two helped each other learn more about their respective items. After Elliot's death, Jeremiah attempted to find Elliot's daughter, Melissa but failed in his attempts. He later passed his knowledge of the books, the books history, the history of the Medallion in which Elliot was protecting, and information about Melissa to his son, Sebastian. Jeremiah later died, leaving his company and art collection to his son. ** Mrs. Whitmore: * Sebastian Whitmore: 'Sebastian is the son of Jeremiah Whitmore and an unnamed woman, a descendant of Rufus', as well as Eva's, and the distant paternal relative of Elliot Cooper and Melissa Cooper. Sebastian's father lived long enough to pass some of his knowledge about The Book of The Angels on to Sebastian and tell him a little bit about the family's past with the Cooper's. After his fathers' death, Sebastian inherited the family business and became a powerful and extremely wealthy man. In the year 2033, Sebastian met Tamora Mitchell and the two fell in love and, unbeknownst to him, she was tasked to be his Whitelighter. Sebastian ultimately died while protecting the books from a demon named Ignatius, who eventually succeeded in stealing them. However, Sebastian was reborn as a Whitelighter and given a second chance at life. Since being reborn, he has been assigned to several charges all over the world and is also still dating Tamora. * 'Elliot Cooper: Elliot Cooper was the child of unnamed parents, and the father of Melissa Cooper. He was a member of the Cooper family and descendant of Viviana. He was given the Angelic Medallion when he was a young man and was fascinated with the mythology behind it. He managed to track down a descendant of Viviana and Rufus' - Jeremiah Whitmore. Jeremiah and Elliot worked together to find out more information regarding their respective items (the medallion and the Book of The Angels) and prepared to pass this knowledge onto their children someday. However, an upper-level demon named Ignatius coveted the medallion and managed to track Elliot down. Elliot hid his daughter, Melissa, in a closet with the medallion and told her to stay quiet. Ignatius killed Elliot after he refused to tell the demon where the medallion was. ** Mrs. Cooper: * Elliot Cooper's Sister: This woman is the daughter of unnamed parents and the sister of Elliot Cooper. She took custody of Elliot's daughter, Melissa, after Elliot's death. * Melissa Cooper: Melissa is the daughter of Elliot Cooper and an unnamed woman. She is a member of the Cooper family and descendant, as well as, the future-life of Viviana. At the age of ten, Melissa witnessed Elliot's murder at the hands of a demon. After Elliot's death, Melissa was sent away to live with her Aunt and ultimately, lost contact with the Cooper's. She never knew about her relation to the Whitmore's. Melissa moved back to San Francisco to attend college. She met Wyatt Halliwell while at college, and the two began a relationship. After their breakup, she continued to pursue her dream of becoming a reporter and was later hired at Mirror´s Magazine where she worked alongside Wyatt. She soon learned about magic and, years later, her connection to the magical community. Notable Allies Currently * Halliwell Family * Handreel (possibly) * Elders (presumably) Formerly * Sebastian's Butler (believes line to be deceased) Notable Enemies Formerly * Ignatius (vanquished) * Gadreel (defeated; imprisoned) * Darkness (defeated; imprisoned) Property Artifacts * Whitmore Family Journal: The Whitmore Family Journal is a journal that was written by unknown Whitmore ancestors. The journal was written by someone in the past tense, meaning that they were writing about the events after they happened. The journal remained in the Whitmore Family for centuries, but it was instructed that if something bad were to ever happen, that the first Halliwell to step into the Whitmore Mansion was to possess the book. After Sebastian's untimely death, the Whitmore Butler passed the journal onto Prue Halliwell. * The Book of The Angels: * Angelic Medallion: * Whitmore Family Art Collection: Buildings * Whitmore Enterprises: * Whitmore Mansion: * Melissa Cooper's Apartment: Notes and Trivia * They have been linked to the Halliwell family many times over the centuries; ** Eva, an ancestor of both families was the midwife to Charlotte Warren. Charlotte gave birth to Melinda Warren, who is the most famous Halliwell ancestor. ** Eva's son later became the adoptive father and guard to Melinda's daughter, Prudence Warren. ** If something terrible were to happen, the Whitmore family journal would be given to the first Halliwell to step into the Whitmore mansion. ** Melissa Cooper was romantically involved with Wyatt Halliwell and was briefly a romantic rival to Prue Halliwell for Wyatt's attention. She is now close friends with the Halliwell family. ** Sebastian Whitmore is the former charge of Tamora Mitchell (a Halliwell just not by name), and is her current boyfriend. The two are very much so in love. * Only one member of each family is known to still be alive; ** These members are Melissa Cooper and Sebastian Whitmore. Sebastian himself is a Whitelighter, while Melissa is mortal. ** Melissa, however, is the last living mortal in both families. * Each family has lost a member to the demon Ignatius. The Cooper's lost Elliot, and the Whitmore's briefly lost Sebastian, though he returned as a Whitelighter; * Both families are now friends with one another, and are willing to help each other; * Melissa and Sebastian refer to each other as cousins, although they are really distant relatives; Category:DESTINED Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Family